


Save me from the dark

by kymyit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoiler cap 729]<br/>Doflamingo si avvicinò a Law e gli prese la testa, strattonandolo verso di sé.<br/>-Cappello di Paglia era veramente incazzato quando ti ho sparato. A quanto pare era davvero convinto della tua lealtà. Non ha voluto credermi quando gli ho raccontato che tipo di persona sei.-<br/>Il Chirurgo della Morte ansimò debolmente.<br/>-Così, visto che ci teneva tanto, gli ho chiesto di rimettere le cose apposto per me.-<br/>Law spalancò gli occhi.<br/>Pur non riuscendo a mettere a fuoco la visuale, il sorriso perfido di Doflamingo spiccava su tutto il resto.<br/>Tentò di balbettare qualcosa, ma non riuscì ad articolare alcun suono.<br/>-Il tuo piano così ben articolato, è fallito, piccolo traditore. E’ dire che ti ho cresciuto come fossi il mio fratellino… mi senti Law? Law… -</p><p><i>-Law! Andiamo, fermati, funghetto!-</i><br/>Il bambino si fermò in mezzo al corridoio con aria seccata.<br/>-Io non sono un fungo! Sono un dottore!-<br/>-Certo, certo!- Doflamingo sghignazzò, dando delle leggere pacche sulla testa del bambino che, seccato, gonfiava le guanciotte e sbuffava.<br/>PS: Accenno alla Law/kidd e alla Penguin/Killer, ma potete anche non vederci lo shonen ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save me from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata un autentico parto. Ho sperimentato un po' di cose e ne sono assai orgogliosa. Spero vi piaccia.  
> Come detto nella "trama", se ci volete vedere lo shonen ai, vedetecelo, altrimenti è leggibile comunque. E' che per me non c'è Law senza Kidd XD  
> E dire che doveva essere una (quasi) Law/Rufy...  
> Vabbè...  
> I personaggi degli Hearts che vengono nominati oltre ai quattro conosciuti sono tutti personaggi inventati nella mia Role con Ale_Mau. Mi piaceva tirarli di mezzo, pardon, ma tanto non bisogna sapere nulla su di loro per capire il tutto. Forse eccetto per Mirn. Di lei vi basti sapere che è una frugoletta.  
> Ban e Wakame in teoria esistono, ma non si conoscono i loro nomi e di Wakachan neppure la faccia, fa una comparsata dall'alto... però ci sono molte fan art su di lui (in molte si chiama Seaweed, ma siamo lì), mi piace il tipo xD  
> Bene... ah, cosa importante: ho ipotizzato che Doflamingo ad un certo punto abbia scoperto della rivolta dei nanerottoli. In qualche modo l'avrà pur saputo, concedetemi questa cosa e buona lettura ^_^

_Save me from the dark_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Don't let me die here_  
There must be something wrong  
Bring me to life

 

_(Bring me to life, Evanescence)_

 

 

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Plic.  
Plic.  
Plic.  
Goccia dopo goccia, la vita scorreva via da lui, seguendo invisibili fili tesi tutt’intorno. Gli occhi appesantiti dalla stanchezza seguivano quello sgocciolio inarrestabile.  
Plic.  
Plic.  
 _“Ci vedremo nel Nuovo Mondo.”_  
Un vero peccato non poterlo fare, Eustassya. Sarebbe stato davvero divertente, ma prima ancora di quello, aveva da sbrigare _quella_ faccenda. Non era riuscito a passarci oltre, aveva atteso quell’occasione per troppo tempo e, cavolo, solo l’idea di far precipitare quel maledetto fenicottero in un mare di merda riusciva ad affievolire qualsiasi rimpianto.  
Plic.  
Plic.  
Il sangue gli colava sugli occhi, annebbiandogli la vista e tingendo il mondo del suo crudele colore.  
Tremò convulsamente, rifiutandosi di ammettere che fosse per il terrore.  
Era il freddo, sì, il freddo e il dolore.  
Gli spasmi gli facevano contorcere le budella in ogni momento, annebbiandogli il cervello. Le braccia, le gambe, ogni muscolo del suo corpo sembrava volersi staccare, lacerare, strapparsi dalle ossa. All’affievolirsi di ogni fitta, sembrava che fosse giunta la fine e invece subentrava nuovamente il dolore. La sofferenza era terribile, ma quanto più soffriva più aveva la certezza di essere ancora vivo.  
Per quanto ancora non lo sapeva.  
Osò scoccare un’occhiata verso il basso, stringendo i denti per il dolore nell’inclinare la testa all’indietro. Se solo non avesse avuto quelle maledette manette ai polsi…  
-Come sempre hai un tempismo perfetto, Law.-  
Doflamingo se ne stava in piedi davanti alla finestra, forse a scrutare come procedessero le cose, con quel suo sguardo rapace.  
Era già notte. Per quanto era rimasto privo di sensi?  
L’uomo gli si avvicinò, squadrandolo come un ragno pregusta la sua preda. Davanti a lui Law si era sempre sentito inerme. Aveva sempre finto il rispetto dovuto, per poi spiccare il volo e abbandonare la sua ala. Era tornato solo per strappare definitivamente quei fili maledetti che oscuravano il suo passato, ma era finito per ingarbugliarsi fra di essi, come una mosca. E col corpo ridotto in quelle condizioni, coperto di ferite ancora aperte, immobilizzato sottosopra da quelle sottili ma dolorose catene, non poteva che attendere che le fauci del ragno si chiudessero su di lui, ponendo fine a tutto.  
Una parte di lui gli diceva che non avrebbe mai dovuto sfidare Doflamingo, che avrebbe dovuto pazientare ancora. Ma poi tornava alla carica quella parte di sé così dispettosa e odiata da tutti a ricordargli che ben tredici anni erano trascorsi e che era ora di mettersi a lavoro. Kidd glielo diceva sempre che era un fottuto masochista e aveva ragione eccome. E non era solo masochista, era persino un gran bugiardo.  
Così bugiardo, che riusciva ad ingannare persino se stesso, bastava mettere su un bel sorriso e sbandierarlo ai quattro venti perché la fortuna girasse dalla sua.  
Strinse i denti in un impeto di rabbia: aveva davvero preso da quell’avvoltoio. Tutti i suoi insegnamenti, sia quelli che aveva appreso quando ancora pendeva dalle sue labbra, sia quelli impostigli con la forza, avevano forgiato il suo carattere.  
Senza Donquijote Doflamingo, non ci sarebbe stato nessun Trafalgar Law.  
Il suo sorriso era un’arma ancor più terribile dei suoi fili. Uno strumento che anche lui aveva imparato ad affinare nel corso degli anni, ma per quanto incutessero timore, i suoi ghigni non potevano competere con il “Sorriso”.  
A guardarlo, pareva che nulla fosse accaduto.  
Che la confusione e i problemi arrecatigli, che il terrore di avere fra le file nemiche Kaido fossero ormai passati. Tutto era stato sistemato.  
Il timore che quel tutto includesse anche _loro_ gli attanagliò le viscere.  
-Mi hai davvero causato tanti problemi oggi, ma adesso, grazie ai tuoi amichetti è tutto risolto.-  
Sussultò.  
-Che vuoi dire?- domandò con la voce strozzata dai fili che gli stringevano la gola, conficcandosi nella carne. Il sangue gli andava alla testa. Doveva essere davvero un bello spettacolo per quel maledetto spolverino rosa.  
-Già, sei svenuto davanti al Colosseo. Allora, lascia che ti spieghi: il S.A.D. è al sicuro, la rivolta è sedata e il torneo concluso. Tutti i ribelli saranno trasformati in giocattoli e la famiglia reale uscirà definitivamente dai giochi questa notte. E sai questo grazie a chi?-  
-…-  
-Cappello di Paglia sembra essersi davvero affezionato a te. Forse si sentiva in debito perché l’hai salvato a Marineford, ma io non credo sia solo per questo. Quel moccioso è capace di stringere dei legami con tutti quelli che lo circondano, persino coi suoi nemici, al contrario di te.-  
-Quanto sei petulante, arriva al sodo… - commentò il chirurgo, esasperato.  
Non si scompose, il fenicottero, e come poteva? Aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico!  
Mosse appena un dito, un solo filo si tese, stringendosi intorno al collo di Law e penetrandogli la carne ancora più a fondo. Quello aprì la bocca per urlare, ma non riuscì ad emettere che rantolii sconnessi, mentre la paura di venire lentamente, dolorosamente decapitato, gli pervase la mente; mentre lo stesso filo teso gli straziava crudelmente anche i nervi della gamba sinistra. E più si agitava in preda a quella sofferenza, più tendeva gli altri fili e quelli, collegati ai suoi nervi, lo facevano impazzire, come se l’intero corpo gli venisse strappato pezzo per pezzo.  
-Non riesci proprio a capire quale sia il tuo limite, marmocchio?- gli domandò aspro Doflamingo, senza smettere di deriderlo con quel suo ghigno sprezzante. -Ti prendi gioco di tutti quelli che incontri, incurante dei loro sentimenti. Non è questo che ti ha insegnato Cora, o sbaglio?-  
Law strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti, infuriato, tendendosi verso l’uomo sotto di lui. Voleva strappare tutto, incurante del dolore e poi tagliarlo in pezzi così piccoli che ricomporlo sarebbe stato impossibile.  
 ** _-Non… ngggh… uaaaaagh… non nominar… ugh… non osare nominaaaaaaaaaaaaagh… -_**  
Doflamingo rise, godendosi quello spettacolo di rabbia e sangue, tendendo uno a uno i suoi fili, beandosi di quelle urla come un musicista gode della propria composizione.  
Law era sempre stato una piccola spina nel fianco. Aveva sempre temuto delle rappresaglie da parte sua, dopotutto era un moccioso sveglio. Gli era sempre parso strano che si fosse bevuto quelle menzogne su Cora. Come previsto, eccolo lì, a Dressrosa, a compromettere i suoi piani. Per di più si era trascinato dietro Cappello di Paglia e i suoi.  
E se Law era una piccola spina, quei bastardelli erano una trave, un grave problema da estirpare alla radice.  
-Ne hai ancora per molto?- gli domandò, avvolgendogli saldamente i fili intorno al corpo, come un ragno che intrappola in un bozzolo mortale la sua vittima. Strinse la presa, immobilizzandolo completamente, finché non ciondolò inerme, forse privo di sensi, senza più neppure la forza di respirare.  
“E’ colpa tua, se sono diventato così… ” pensò Law, incapace di controllare le lacrime.  
“E’ per il dolore, il dolore… ”  
Il sangue sgocciolava rapidamente sul pavimento formando una pozzanghera sotto il corpo.  
Doflamingo si avvicinò a Law e gli prese la testa, strattonandolo verso di sé.  
-Cappello di Paglia era veramente incazzato quando ti ho sparato. A quanto pare era davvero convinto della tua lealtà. Non ha voluto credermi quando gli ho raccontato che tipo di persona sei.-  
Il Chirurgo della Morte ansimò debolmente.  
-Così, visto che ci teneva tanto, gli ho chiesto di rimettere le cose apposto per me.-  
Law spalancò gli occhi.  
Pur non riuscendo a mettere a fuoco la visuale, il sorriso perfido di Doflamingo spiccava su tutto il resto.  
Tentò di balbettare qualcosa, ma non riuscì ad articolare alcun suono.  
-Il tuo piano così ben articolato, è fallito, piccolo traditore. E’ dire che ti ho cresciuto come fossi il mio fratellino… mi senti Law? Law… -

 

 

 

 _-Law! Andiamo, fermati, funghetto!-_  
Il bambino si fermò in mezzo al corridoio con aria seccata.  
-Io non sono un fungo! Sono un dottore!-  
-Certo, certo!- Doflamingo sghignazzò, dando delle leggere pacche sulla testa del bambino che, seccato, gonfiava le guanciotte e sbuffava.  
-Devi sempre prendermi in giro.- borbottò poi.  
-Andiamo, non volevo offenderti.- continuò divertito quello, perché, cavolo, era così buffo mentre tentava di immobilizzare un rospo per vivisezionarlo e dimostrargli quanto era diventato bravo.  
-Guarda, per farmi perdonare, ti porto allo zoo.-  
Il bimbo non sembrava convinto, ma poi mostrò segni di cedimento.  
-Ci saranno gli orsi polari?-  
-Orsi polari, pinguini, orche… ci saranno tutti gli animali che vuoi.-  
Law parve soppesare quelle parole, poi sorrise, contento di quella prospettiva.  
Dofy era un tipo strano, ma gli piaceva. Adorava accoccolarsi sul suo soprabito e accarezzare tutte quelle piume così morbide. Certo, era un po’ troppo rosa per i suoi gusti, però trascorrere i pomeriggi a leggere accanto a Dofy era bello. Lui poi, gli raccontava tante di quelle cose divertenti.

 

(Gli riempiva la testa dei suoi pensieri.)

 

  
-Law…- lo guardava con un misto di compatimento e di rimprovero.  
-Non dire nulla.- protestò il ragazzino, con un filo di voce. Il terrore gli chiudeva le corde vocali, la vergogna gli impediva di guardare in faccia chiunque.  
-Non avresti dovuto- -Fare infuriare Vergosan, lo so.- rispose, stringendo i denti e trattenendo l’impulso di vomitare nel pronunciare quel suffisso odioso. “San”. Law passava spesso per un ragazzino spocchioso e maleducato, ma in realtà rispettava soltanto chiunque ritenesse degno di lui. E Vergo non rientrava fra questi.  
C’era qualcosa in quell’uomo che lo disgustava e intimoriva al tempo stesso. L’avrebbe definito un idiota coi rimasugli di cibo sulla faccia se Dofy non lo innalzasse su un piedistallo cristallino. Purtroppo a ragione.  
-I deboli non hanno neppure il diritto di scegliere come morire.- ripetè meccanicamente.  
Fu la prima volta che Law si chiese se non avesse osato troppo. Da allora avrebbe sempre rispettato Vergosan, contro la propria volontà, impaurendosi per ogni suo accigliarsi, ritrovandosi a sospirare di sollievo ogni volta che l’uomo l’avesse approvato.  
-Non ascoltare certe stronzate.-  
-E’ la verità.- ribatté, affranto e infuriato. Consapevole. -Il debole è alla mercé del più forte, è così che funziona in natura.-  
-Per gli uomini è diverso.-  
-Perché pensi che lo sia, Corasan?-  
Cora ridacchiò, puntandosi il dito alla tempia.  
-Perché noi abbiamo questo.- disse, ostentando un ampio sorriso, così diverso da quello di Dofy.  
-L’uomo sa discernere il bene dal male.-  
In quel momento, Law pensò che l’uomo fosse un grande agglomerato d’incongruenze. 

 

(Un uomo che discerne il bene dal male è necessariamente buono? Come può un pirata dire queste cose?)

 

  
Piangeva, Law, depositando dei fiori sulla sua tomba.  
Non gli avevano neppure permesso di vedere il suo corpo. Perché Dofy non aveva voluto?  
-Era in pessime condizioni.-  
Che cazzo di scusa era?!  
Non era il primo che vedeva morto, credeva che non avrebbe retto? Dofy non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare. L’uomo gli strinse una mano sulla spalla tremante di rabbia e disperazione.  
-Mancherà a tutti noi.- gli disse.  
Era vero, Corasan aveva lasciato un vuoto perenne nelle anime di molti. Persino lui, Doflamingo, aveva smesso di ridere e Vergo non aveva battuto ciglio quando lui gli si era avventato contro.  
-Tu dov’eri quand’è successo?!- urlo Law aggrappandosi al suo soprabito -Dov’eri?!- tenendosi stretto a quell’ultimo appiglio, crollò sulle ginocchia -Dov’eri Dofy?-piagnucolò affranto.

 

(Non è ipocrita?)

 

   
 _-Hai preso la tua decisione, quindi… -_  
-Sì, Dofy.- rispose un Law ormai più che adolescente -Voglio provare a fare esperienza per conto mio.-  
L’uomo si fece pensieroso, ma celò il tutto con il suo sempiterno sorriso. Law sapeva che i suoi occhi nascosti dalle lenti lo stavano analizzando, come a rilevare un segnale di pericolo.  
-Non ti causerò fastidi.- mentì spudoratamente. E, cavolo, ci godette eccome nel calcare il tono su quella parola. “Fastidi”. Dare fastidio alle persone era quello che gli riusciva meglio. Cora glielo diceva spesso che sembrava se le cercasse.  
Glielo avrebbe detto ancora, se avesse potuto.  
Voleva che sapessero, che intuissero perlomeno che lui sapeva.  
Trafalgar Law non era uno scemo, sapeva ricostruire i pezzi di un puzzle, amava venirne a capo, qualunque fosse il quadro completo che si fosse trovato davanti. La verità era ciò che rendeva libero l’uomo, l’unico mezzo per discernere il bene dal male, per scegliere se essere forti o meno.  
Per scegliere come morire.  
Riprese a mangiare con nonchalance, gustandosi quell’ultima cena che sapeva di gloria amara.  
L’uccellino lasciava il nido.  
Doflamingo continuava a fissarlo meditabondo, per poi assentire.  
-Avrai bisogno di uomini… -  
-Vorrei trovarne di miei. Corasan diceva sempre che la socializzazione non era il mio forte.- sorrise malinconicamente.  
Doflamingo scoppiò in una piccola risata.  
-Sei diventato grande… - gli disse, per poi alzare il bicchiere per brindare –Allora, buona fortuna, Law.-

 

 

-Law… -  
Non una parola, solo un flebile respiro.  
-E’ svenuto.- constatò fra sé, irritato, Doflamingo. Maledetto moccioso, riusciva sempre a creargli fastidi. Non aveva ancora finito con lui, non si era ancora pentito abbastanza di quello che aveva combinato.  
A stento represse il desiderio di stringere ancora i fili intorno al suo corpo per dilaniarlo. Non sarebbe stato abbastanza.  
L’uomo riprese a camminare nervosamente per la stanza, fermandosi di tanto in tanto di fronte alla finestra per constatare che su Dressrosa regnasse la pace. La sua pace. Una pace fittizia, il cui vero nome è controllo. La mancanza di esso però porta scompiglio negli animi calcolatori e troppe cose erano successe perché lui, persino lui, non ne fosse turbato.  
Scorse lo sguardo fino a soffermarlo sui lumacofoni immobili sul tavolo.  
 _-Ora che entrerai in Marina, non ci vedremo per molto tempo. Credo mi mancherai, Vergo. Fufufufu.-_  
-Tsk, cerca di diventare il Re dei Pirati in fretta, Dofy.-  
Ormai lo strappo alla sua tela perfetta era stato riparato, poteva stare tranquillo, riprendere a tessere come un ragno certosino.  
 _-Grazie, per tutto il lavoro fatto finora.-_  
-…- vide il lumacofono sorridere e poi…  
Un’esplosione tuonò nell’aria, facendo tremare i vetri delle finestre. Doflamingo alzò di scatto il viso, per tornare a scrutare l’esterno.  
Un pennacchio di fumo si levava minaccioso dalla cinta di mura. I suoi uomini e i soldati si mobilitarono immediatamente, per accertarsi di cosa fosse accaduto.  
Lui lo immaginava e quel pensiero non gli piacque molto.  
Guardò Law che penzolava dal soffito inerme e il suo desiderio di farlo a pezzi crebbe a dismisura. Strinse con forza i suoi fili sulla vittima, strappandola dolorosamente dal sonno.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Era buio, era freddo, ma in fondo, crogiolarsi in quel nulla non era poi così male. Forse stava morendo, perché non sentiva quasi più nulla se non una grande desolazione.  
Ma almeno era finita, pensò.  
Abbandonarsi a quel silenzio e a quella pace era un’ottima alternativa.  
 _-Ai deboli non è concesso neppure di scegliere come morire.-_  
Se così stavano le cose, era giunto il momento di farlo, non avrebbe avuto altre occasioni per andarsene.  
 _-Sapevo che non ti avrebbe fatto capire niente… Sai che un’alleanza è l’unione di più_ _persone che hanno come obbiettivo la stessa cosa, vero?-_  
 _-Certo.-_  
-E’ probabile che l’alleanza a cui pensa Rufy sia un po’ diversa da quella che hai in mente _tu.-_  
 _-E’ come essere amici, no?-_  
Poteva sentire la voce di Corasan rimproverarlo.  
 _-Fai proprio schifo quanto a rapporti sociali, Law. Lascia stare quel rospo morto e vai fuori a giocare con gli altri bambini.-_  
Sbuffò.  
Non gli piacevano i giochi stupidi e gli altri bambini erano ancora più stupidi dei loro giochi stupidi. A giocare con loro c’era da rimbecillirsi totalmente!  
-I rospi morti almeno mi stuzzicano il cervello, Corasan.- 

 

 _-E’ probabile che l’alleanza a cui pensa Rufy sia un po’ diversa da quella che hai in mente_ _tu.-_ ripeté la voce di Usop.  
 _-E’ come essere amici, no?-_

 

 _-A quanto pare, era davvero convinto della tua lealtà. Non ha voluto credermi quando gli ho raccontato che tipo di persona sei.-_  
“E’ colpa tua se sono diventato così…” pensò Law, mestamente, mentre voci e frasi frammentarie si alternavano nei suoi pensieri, come scroscio di pioggia impietosa.  
I volti dei suoi compagni affollavano la sua mente. Bepo, Penguin, Shachi, Jean Bart... e non solo loro, anche tutti gli altri… Wakame, Ban, Amanda, Jamie, Roc, Mirn… piccola Mirn, coi suoi capelli rosso Eustacchio e quel vestitino bianco…  
Poteva vederla gettare fiori in mare per lui.  
Poteva vedersi gettare fiori sulla tomba di Corasan e piangere tutte le sue lacrime.  
“Beh, siamo alla fine… Kidd… mi spiace, te la prenderai lo so… ” pensò, senza tralasciare di salutare mentalmente quella testaccia rossa. Pregò mentalmente che almeno lui avesse più sale in zucca… ma certo, lui aveva Killer, il pulcino assassino dopato.  
“Non fargli fare sciocchezze. E prenditi cura di Penguin, non è così forte come fa credere.” gli disse, come se ce l’avesse avuto davanti. "Corasan... perdonami... "  
 _-E’ come essere amici, no?-_  
Cercò d’ignorare quella voce, dopotutto Doflamingo aveva ragione.  
 _-Cappello di Paglia era veramente incazzato quando ti ho sparato. A quanto pare era davvero convinto della tua lealtà. Non ha voluto credermi quando gli ho raccontato che tipo di persona sei.-_  
“Basta, per favore!” supplicò appellandosi a qualunque Dio esistesse perché ponesse fine alla sua vita in fretta, senza fargli fare la sfilata dei rimpianti.  
Ma non sentiva freddo?  
Dov’era la morte quando la cercava?!  
 _-Così, visto che ci teneva tanto, gli ho chiesto di rimettere le cose apposto per me.-_  
-E’ come essere amici, no?-  
Le viscere gli si contorsero non solo per il disgusto che provò per se stesso, ma per quel flebile desiderio che gli stava infiammando il cuore, proprio ad un passo dalla fine.  
Una debole, stupida speranza.  
 _-Eh? Hai intenzione di tradirmi?-_  
“L’ho già fatto.” pensò con un sorriso triste “Però… ”

 

*

 

Urlò.  
Non credeva di avere ancora la forza di farlo.  
Un dolore improvviso e lacerante interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri, dei suoi tormenti per trascinarlo fuori da quell’angolo buio e freddo della sua mente, sicuro, per quanto sfibrante.  
Le carni ripresero a lacerarsi e il buio fu cancellato dalla luce dei nervi massacrati. Il sangue si ribellava alle sue stesse carni, abbandonandole o invadendo gli organi. Ormai del suo corpo restavano solo brandelli sanguinolenti e doloranti. E ad accompagnare le sue urla c’era la sua risata maligna.  
-Voglio che tu assista, Law.- gli disse.  
“A cosa?” si sarebbe chiesto se ne avesse avuto le forze. Gli occhi gli si rivoltarono nelle orbite mentre boccheggiava penosamente per riprendere aria e sputare il sangue che lo soffocava.

 

 

 

_-E’ come essere amici, no?-_

 

 __  
-Torao, Toraaaaaooo!-  
La voce di quel sempliciotto sovrastò persino la risata di quel maledetto fenicottero.  
Quante volte doveva dirgli che non si chiamava Torao?  
 _-Toraooooo!-_  
“Umphf… ”  
Lasciò che quel richiamo invadesse i suoi pensieri, pur di non udire il _suo_ riso derisorio.  
Era debole, terribilmente fragile, aveva sempre saputo di esserlo e sarebbe stato capace di accettare la morte solo che…  
Se gli era concesso un ultimo desiderio…  
 _-Anche se dici di averli solo usati, perché questa strategia avesse successo, avevi bisogno_ _di fidarti completamente di loro. Perché credi in loro così tanto?!-_  
Boccheggiò con un debole sogghigno.  
Già, il pensiero del fenicottero che nuotava nella merda era sempre una gran goduria.  
 _-Perché la D provocherà sicuramente un’altra tempesta.-_  
Non era solo la D.  
Non era solo per gli ideali e la vendetta di Corasan.  
Era che…  
Se poteva chiederlo, se poteva mandare un attimo a fanculo il proprio orgoglio…  
“Aiutami… ”

 

 

 

  
 **_-TORAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-_ **

 

  
  
  
 _Wake me up inside_  
Save me  
Call my name and save me from the dark  


 

 

 

Law spalancò gli occhi.  
Quell’urlo riecheggiò assordante per il palazzo, strappandolo alle tenebre della semincoscienza.  
Non era stata solo la sua immaginazione, vero?  
Il volto quasi perennemente sorridente di Doflamingo era contorto in una smorfia rabbiosa davvero terrificante.  
Law, seppure ancora incredulo ma sollevato da quella minuscola speranza, sorrise appena.  
Credeva davvero che con le sue minacce l’avrebbe fermato?  
Lui ne sapeva qualcosa circa l’egoismo quasi a livello di un imperatore di Rufy.  
Figuriamoci se gli poteva dare ordini uno spolverino rosa con le gambe.  
-TORAO DOVE SEI?-  
La voce di Rufy si faceva più acuta, più vicina, iniziava a sentire i suoi passi pesanti, iniziava a sentire il gran casino che faceva travolgendo tutto e tutti.  
Stava arrivando.  
 _-E’ come essere amici, no?-_  
A quanto pareva…  
Sorrise.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Non riderai a lungo, perché noi non ci muoveremo secondo le tue previsioni.”_

  


End file.
